New Champions Approach
by Dminion
Summary: Just wanted to  get rid of some ideas floating in my head. Stories of different characters from different origins  other than runeterra  entering the League.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 1:<em>

_The Counter Guardian_

The Halls of Justice had been overflowing with rumors. Apparently a new champion would be joining the league. Apparently he had no affiliation with any of the political powers of runeterra; neither Noxius, Demacia, Frieljord, Icathia, Ionia, or any other nation heard of his existence. He came into the fields of justice, an apparent wild card for the team. He called himself Archer. Dressed in red and black he wielded both the weapon of his namesake as well as others. Swords, axes, spears, he would conjure them and use them to fight. To the surprise of others he would not only wield them but also use them as arrows to fire from his bow. After his first appearance in the league, he had been taken in to the high summoners chambers. It was apparent his abilities were still too powerful, according to what the rumors that were going around.

It would be months before Archer would return to the field. By then his existence was forgotten by most in the league and in the world of runeterra.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks after the famous rematch between Noxius and Ionia. A squabble about a trade agreement between two governors of several small border towns from both nations were now to be decided on the fields of justice.<p>

"Welcome to the Fields of Justice!"

The feminine announcer to give the greeting was actually the official kickoff for a match.

"Today two teams are off to represent the two government officials to settle a dispute of trade agreements between of Noxius and Ionia."

One by one several pictures had started to appear to those viewing, each one depicting familiar champions within the league. "Representing the side of Ionia, Irelia the will of the blades, Shen the eye of the twilight, Ezreal, the prodigal explorer, Kennen, the eye of the storm, and Ashe, the frost archer."

The pictures of each hero for the Ionian team faded and were soon replaced by a new set. "Representing the Noxius governor we have Katarina the sinister blade, Rammus the armordillo, Dr. Mundo the madman of Zaun, Miss Fortune the pirate hunter, and the newest addition to the League of Legends, Archer the counter guardian."

The crowds watching the viewing screen eyed the new champion in anticipation to how this match would turn out and how this newcomer would affect the outcome.

**"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"**

The announcement of the stage of the battle usually was the start. Katarina as well as the rest of the Noxian team eyed the new face as he looked through the shop for a good starting item, no doubt communicating with his summoner on strategies and other tactical decisions that were to be made later. The red knight finally settled on a meki pendant and some health potions. With that the Noxian team left to go to their respective lane, with Katarina taking the middle lane, Dr. Mundo and Rammus taking bottom, and leaving Archer and Miss Fortune for the top lane.

Fortune wasted no time and immediately left for top lane, the swagger of her legs and hips giving the telltale sign of her speed bonus, as did the rest of the team. Though they did see Archer take some time at the shop. Soon the familiar sound of the announcer filled the air again.

**"Minions will be spawning soon!"**

This was then followed by another voice that echoed through the field that none of the members of either team heard before.

_"I am the bone of my sword ~"_

And soon the battle was joined.

* * *

><p>It was roughly six minutes after taking into her lane that Katarina was told by her summoner to go to the upper lane to help defeat the enemy heroes. Her own lane enemy, Ashe, having recalled back to her base after taking too many hits and near misses. Upon entering the the tall grass at the mouth of the river entrance she took note the current condition of the lane.<p>

The minions were positioned near their allied turret, but the flow was still even. Miss Fortune had taken a bit of damage with the information given to her by her summoner, Archer was currently next to her getting between their ally and Kennen and Ezreal, both of whom were pressing the pirate hunter hard.

Katarina noticed something. Archer was wielding twin falchions of an odd design. One blade was pristine white, the other a pitch black, both blades seemed to contradict and at the same time, complement each other. His attacks weren't fast, but precise, as each blade swung for maximum damage with minimum movement. She waited for a few moments to wait for an opportunity to present itself. It did, but it was not her who capitalized on it.

Ezreal had used his arcane shift ability to teleport near her female ally, sending a bolt of light and successfully hitting her, this was followed by a storm shuriken from a well positioned Kennen. Both her allies had went into the tall grass at the wall of their lane to try get some space but their opponents pressed the attack. She was about to move on her summoner's urging to help her team when something happened.

**"Caladbolg!"**

A bright shaft of light exited the grass and hit the blonde haired explorer dead center of the chest, the small explosion caught the nearby ninja, dealing some moderate damage from what she could see. This was followed by Miss Fortune's Double Up as the large bullet hit Ezrael for more damage before bouncing behind him to hit Kennen. Then Katarina saw the swords Archer was using soaring from the bush and hitting Ezrael, knocking him back and onto the ground. His body dispersing into light indicating the champion's temporary defeat.

**_"First Blood!"_**

The announcement was a boost in morale and good start to control the flow of the battle. Once again though, following the announcer's voice was another.

_"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood ~"_

The swords thrown earlier soared through the air and were about to return to the tall grass before another pair of the same swords came flying out, this time aiming towards the weakened ninja in the lane. The first pair followed the second pair. Kennen, realizing his vulnerable position, turned into a ball of lighting and tried to run from the two pair of blades, they barely missed, causing a small explosion where they landed. The ninja though was still stunned due to the distance he was from it. From the bush rushed out the red knight, another pair of the same swords, but this time, they seemed larger, and broken, and the way he held them they looked like wings on his back as he leapt towards his stunned quarry and brought them down hard, another explosion followed. Once again another member of the enemy was temporarily beaten back.

_**"Double Kill!"**_

Katarina then noticed something. Archer was weaponless as he exited from the tall brush, the shards of his now broken swords scattering around the ground. Archer's lips started to move, then another pair of the same swords formed in his hands and the voice they had heard earlier echoed around the arena.

_"I have created over a thousand blades ~"_

No longer needing her help Katarina wen't back to the middle lane to continue some gold farming from the minions, her body she relinquished control to her summoner as she replayed the brief scuffle earlier.

Those skills, they were powerful. The man himself was truly an enigma, not even their current opponents Ashe and Ezrael had never used melee like the red knight would, given that the explorer's range was short but he made up with the range his own skills could produce, one of them passing through minions to only hit the champions behind. Ashe herself could fire an arrow that could bypass harmless minions to hit her target even across the map if she choose to do so. Then there was his chanting. What purpose would those words have? Most likely his ultimate skill, she deducted on her own. Katarina wondered what he would unleash against his foes if the fight would allow.

* * *

><p>The flow of the battle changed. Their early double kill made in the top lane was made up with the hard suppression of their tanks. Dr. Mundo had it especially hard. The summoners of both Shen and Irelia had both brought their ignite summoner spell, stopping the mad doctor's massive regeneration bonus from giving the much needed health regeneration necessary to stay able bodied. The armordillo was in the same shape, a quick frost arrow had severely hurt him, allowing Ashe, Irelia, and Shen to pick him out despite the his thicker hide and more defensive skills he tried to put up.<p>

Katarina and Miss Fortune had came to his aid but were too late. In trying to seek retribution Katarina had unleashed her own skill. Spinning rapidly she threw her blades to three heroes in rapid succession, only for Shen to dash past her, his strange energies coming over her taking wresting control of her own body from her mind. Irelia had surged towards her compatriot stunning her in place with her blades, followed by a volley of frost arrows from Ashe. The tables had turned and now the two females were about to pay the price.

**"Gae Bolg!"**

A red spear had erupted from behind Irelia. Her body vanishing as did the weapon. Twin pairs of swords flew threw the air and had knocked away the attacking ninja, which was followed by a red blur. The ninja soon disappeared into light as well with the ensuing explosion. Katarina noticed it was Archer, hands empty as he eyed the fleeing Ashe.

_**"Double Kill! Killing Spree!"**_

The announcer's statement had been music to the Noxian representatives. A bow appeared in Archer's hand as Ashe ran, disappearing into golden light as she reappeared a bit further away.

_"Unknown to death, nor known to life ~"_

A black sword appeared in his free hand, red energy enveloped it, turning the shape more aerodynamic and slim. He knocked it his bow and fired. A blaze of red trailing in its wake.

**"Hrunting!"**

An explosion a bit farther away could be seen and heard.

_**"Dominating! Triple Kill!"**_

The bow disappeared into shafts of light and were soon replaced by the two falchions. Once again the red knight chanted.

_"Have withstood pain, to create, many weapons ~"_

The two females were grateful and were given a nod from Archer as he pushed to destroy the first line of defense of the bottom lane.

* * *

><p>It had now been thirty minutes into the battle. The Ionian representatives had kept the pressure on the tanks of the Noxius team disallowing them to farm for gold to buy their equipment and deny them anyway to gain ground. So far the team kills hadn't gone up, with the odds still stacked with Noxius with five to two worth of team kills. The turrets destroyed were the Noxius' team's middle and bottom turret, while the Ionian team had only lost their first turret at bottom.<p>

Miss Fortune had decided to destroy the first tower on the upper lane, she had been successful, but the price was high. All five champions had arrived. Rammus and Mundo were at the other end of the arena at the Dragon Pit. Katarina was had just recalled back to their base and had no teleport summoner spell to reach the red head.

Miss Fortune was about to be sent into the healing chamber when once again twin pairs of swords flew past her and exploded. Archer ran by, his face set in determination. "Run" were the words he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ace! Double Kill! Shut Down!"<strong>_

The rapid announcement were heard by Katarina and her team as Miss Fortune ran back to the base. In order to keep her alive, Archer had been used to stall the entire enemy team, and it appeared that he was able to drag two down with him before being sent of to be healed. As his body disappeared, his words were still being chanted.

_"Yet these hands will never hold anything ~ _

_ So, as I pray ~"_

The remaining for champions were told by their summoner to press the middle lane as hard as they can with Miss Fortune mounting the defense of the upper lane. It appeared the enemy had been severely wounded while taking on the red knight. The only ones remaining were Shen, Kennen and Irelia, both Ashe and Ezrael were taken out by their ally.

The Noxian team did so, Katarina, Mundo and Rammus had pushed the middle lane defenses all the way to the inhibitor and were in the midst of destroying it when the revived and refreshed team of the Ionian governor had initiated the battle. There was no way to escape, Kennen had been successful in suppressing all three of them, even with Mundo and Rammus trying to protect Katarina. The entire team was about to swoop down when Archer's voice echoed around them once again.

_"Unlimited Blade Works!"_

The entire arena had been engulfed by fire and light, blinding the everyone. It was enough for the lightning ninja's suppression to wear off. When the champions eyes adjusted what they saw made them gasp. Literally, weapon upon weapon were scatted and sticking out from the earth. Huge cog wheels were the in the sky, churning and groaning like the heart of an ancient machine. The air smelled of metal, fire, and leather.

Archer had appeared near Katarina and her two teammates, by his side was Miss Fortune, clearly confused as her teammates on their current location. The red knight addressed his enemies.

"As you can see, you face an innumerable amount of blades. The finest of weapons. Wielded by both hero and villain alike, great or small." Picking up a long sword from the ground he he gave a smirk and charged. "Throw away your fears and let battle be joined."

This was the cue. Mundo and Rammus had taken Archer's flanking positions followed with Miss Fortune taking rearguard. Katarina went ahead and unleashed her deadly dance on them all.

In short, the ensuing battle was a massacre. Ashe was taken out rather quickly followed by Kennen and Ezrael. Shen and Irelia put up a bit more of a fight but were taken down as well. The winner of the battle was clearly decided. The team representing the Noxius governor had won.

* * *

><p>It was after the battle, where the teams were given a small room to cool down and relax, where they mingled while their summoners went through their post battle briefing before their release. There might be some bad blood between some heroes, but here in the league special magic would stop them from killing each other. There was nothing else to do but talk, as long there was someone willing.<p>

Shen and Kennen took to a corner to meditate together. Mundo and Rammus were having a small eating contest by the refreshment table. Ezrael was talking enthusiastically with both Irelia and Ashe, the former asking about the ruins in Ionia and Freljord. Miss Fortune and Katarina were talking as well, but about the red knight, who took to a wall to lean on, eyes closed.

"We had quite the ally didn't we hun?" Sarah Fortune asked as she drank from her glass of cold juice. Katarina Du Couteau nodded. "Indeed we did, our victory was due to most of his efforts." Downing the rest of her glass, Sarah acknowledged that. "I hear you sweetie. He saved both of our hides more than once, taking out more than one of `em every time. His skills were quite the sight as well."

Katarina agreed. Whoever heard of someone naming themselves Archer but using swords and other blades as both weapons to wield and to fire from his bow. "Yes, but there was his ultimate skill as well." Sarah shivered. "There was something wrong about that skill. I mean, we won and all, but seriously his skill somehow sent a shiver down my spine, and not in a good way let me tell you."

Somehow when they saw all the swords on that barren landscape, the both of them could feel something. Regret, bloodshed, sorrow, anger, all culminating in that place where all those blades rested.

Soon they were allowed to leave, and as the rest of the champions went back to their home, well for those who did go home as Ezrael went into a random portal with a jaunty tune on his lips, Katarina noticed Archer taking the door to the dormitory of the Halls of Justice. That meant that Archer was being housed in the by the league and only champions she knew who were being housed were few, Ryze, Fiddlesticks, Maokai, Cho'gath, Kog'maw, Nocturne and now, it seemed, Archer.

* * *

><p>Time passed and the counter guardian known as Archer was barely used as a champion. Rumors had it took great skill to use the red knight. Time and again, since his debut battle the summoners that had chosen the enigmatic champion had been less and less, put off by the finesse needed to control such a fighter.<p>

For Katarina and the other champions at the league they found the man to be quite the anonymity. Once it had been established only the best summoners could cope to handle his prowess, they had seen him less on the battlefield, and more around the institute of war, apparently, to the amusement of some, he had started working around the institute as a part time custodian/cook.

The champions of the league were surprised when they saw the man dressed in a casual attire his black leggings, boots, and a black tunic sweeping the front of the institute while whistling, wonders about the man never ceased as after a match, the champions, one little void creature in particular, were treated to a sight of a feast, more delectable than what the institute would prepare for them. Other champions such Heimerdinger, Rumble, Corki and Blitzcrank had found a kindred spirit as Archer helped them in tinkering, the former three with their inventions and repairs, the latter golem with his maintenance. Other champions such as Pantheon, and Master Yi would sometimes be found practicing against him, finding his unorthodox style to be quite the challenge. Even the more reclusive champions such as the three ninjas, Maokai, could be seen chatting with him from time to time. On occasion he would be seen traveling as an apparent delivery man. It was during these times that Archer was becoming less of a champion of a league and more of the everyday handyman/worker of the league.

Unfortunately for the champions, for those that experienced it, no one was able to confirm his history or background, nor the particular abilities he had shown. Even the high summoners of the league gave a basic gist of the abilities he had. The more battle oriented champions who were a tad more curious than the others had been able to lay their hands on his statistics. On record, his losses were staggering, his deaths innumerable, and when looking at his physical records, they were astounded to find that his overall offensive attributes were lower than theirs altogether.

His speed was average. His armor and magic resist were slightly subpar for a melee champion. His overall attack was slightly lower than most. The only thing that they could find was to his advantage were more of the utility set, he had more attack speed at the start, he had a health regeneration that could out match others, and he had strong magic regeneration bonus as well.

The high summoners had been confronted, especially by those champions who found the restrictions placed on the the man to be too much. Their answer was that they had shown the battles Archer had been handled by highly skilled summoners. Some champions flinched in remembrance, as those times the red clad warrior had throughly given them a thrashing.

The high summoners and with the collaboration of the man himself had set upon the a fair restrictions of his capabilities, making him an extremely item dependent to just try and match with other champions, but that was off set by his skills. When questioned upon the nature of his skills, they were told Archer had the skill to materialize any weapon he had seen. This included any enchantment or magic the item possessed and he could make it so the weapons could be used as arrows for his bow, but when they questioned about his ultimate ability, the high summoners had been tight lipped, saying that if they wanted to know more, it was if they would ask the man directly.

So to this day, most of the league wondered about the gray haired knight and his skill. To be able to transport them to a place filled with weapons as far as the eye could see, to a place where the land itself was alive and gave the feeling of being swallowed by the swords there, and they wondered if the red knight was just the tip of an iceberg of new and exotic heroes to enter the league.

**A/N:**

Just something I had been playing around in my head. What if other characters were also included in the institute of war. This is the first of my little rampant ideas that I am putting down to clear my head to concentrate on Magister Magi Berserker. I have others in my head.

For those who play the game I was thinking something around like this for skills:

* * *

><p><span>Archer the Counter Guardian<span>

**Champion Status:**

Health: 435 + (85 per level) Health Regen: 11.55 (1.20 per level)

Mana: 300 + (35 per level) Mana Regen: 11.55 (1.20 per level)

Damage: 37.65 + (2.25 per level)

Range: 125 Attack Speed: 0.950 + (6.5% per level)

Armor: 10 + (1.8 per level) Magic Resist: 25 (1.10 per level)

Movement Speed: 315

_Mini-Skill:_ Aria Chant:

During the start of battle Archer chants one line of his ultimate skill. Every time he kills a champion, Archer chants another line of the aria until complete. When the chant is complete, Archer may use his ultimate skill. (Basically a nearly useless skill, will only allow him to use his ultimate. So he has to kill [no assists allowed] 6 champions before he can use Unlimited Blade Works)

**1st Skill (Q):** Kanshou and Bakuya [Mana cost: 95/105/115/125/135] {Cool down: 0.7 sec}

Allows Archer to throw his blades in an arch dealing (attack + 20/25/30/35/40 bonus damage) before returning back to him. If a second set [at an additional cost of 70/75/85/90/95 mana) is thrown before the first set returns then the first set will follow the second set, should all four swords hit a single target then the words explode dealing and extra (20/25/30/35/40 damage) and (.60/.65/.70/.75/.80 second stun effect). Archer's next auto attack will deal an extra (20 damage + .75 in ability power + 0.25 in physical damage).

[This is a missile skill that really isn't a missile skill. The swords would arch instead of traveling a straight line and will meet together and the end point before curving backwards].

**2nd Skill (W): **Trace on [Mana cost = 180] {Cool down: 20 sec}

Different artifacts will appear over the skill icon for 8 seconds, and will lock upon activating the skill again. Trace On will be that selected weapon for one use only before Archer needs to lock in another weapon. The artifact has mana activation cost independent from the skill. (You can activate the skill, but if you don't have sufficient mana, you can't use the artifact)

List of Artifacts.

_Gae Bolg_: The spear of a legendary hero, defies the laws of reality and causality, making it so that it will always pierce the target's heart. Deals 200/250/300/350/400 magic damage (+0.15 ability power), if target champion's health is at 10/11/12/13/14/15% (+ 1% for every 100 ability power and physical damage) then target champion will be slain automatically. [Mana Cost: 250/255/260/270/275]

_Hrunting_: A sword that will never miss and is said to have never failed its wielder, Archer's next 2 physical attacks cannot be dodged. Deals (physical damage + 0.50/0.55/0.60/0.65/0.70 in ability power) in true damage and applies on hit effects. [Mana Cost: 220/230/240/250/260/270]

_Caliburn_: A sword of power, which allows Archer's next auto attack to deal an additional 175/225/275/325/375 (+ 0.60 ability power + 0.75 physical damage). [Mana Cost: 210/230/250/280/300]

_Avalon_: The sheathe of a holy sword, said to bestow immortality to its holder.

Passive: Increases Health and Mana Regeneration by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50%. Active: Places turns champions in stasis for 2/2.25/2.50/2.75/3 seconds. [Mana Cost: 60/70/90/90/100]

_Rho Aias_: A seven layered shield of a hero that is said to be able to withstand almost any attack. _Passive:_ Reduces 7 ranged attack damage received by 45%/46%/48%/49%/50% of his ability power or blocks 1 skill. Is destroyed upon the seventh ranged physical attack reduced or by blocking one ranged skill.

_Nine Lives:_ The sword of a mighty demi-god. When activated, this Artifact allows Archer to reach his target instantly and deal 9 deadly blows, suppressing them for 2 seconds. Archer strikes the target 9 times dealing 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% of his attack damage and an additional (+10/15/20/25/30) + (0.65 ability power) bonus damage on each strike. [Mana Cost: 185/205/225/245/265]

**3rd Skill:** _Broken Phantasm_ (W) [Mana Cost = 190/220/250/280/310] {Cool Down: 20 sec}

Archer uses his specialty to overcharge, and if he wills it, transform his weapons to be used as arrows. Archer equips his bow and fires his arrows. On first activation, Archer will become a ranged champion. Second activation for 65% of Broken Phantasm's mana cost will have Archer fire a special artifact at a target champion. After Broken Phantasm has been activated a second time, Archer will re-equip his swords and return to being melee champion.

If Archer has no artifact selected he will automatically summon Caladbolg II to use. If Avalon or Rho Aias are equipped via Archer's Trace On skill, then Archer can use this skill to target those Artifacts on his ally. Any Artifact currently equipped by Trace On will be lost on activation of this skill.

_Caladbolg II:_ A spiral shaped sword modified by Archer to be more aerodynamic. A destructive Artifact capable of blowing large craters in the ground. Deals 140/160/180/200/220 + (0.55 ability power) damage in an area.

_Hrunting:_ Hrunting becomes a black arrow of death gaining more speed and power it flies, seeking it's target with deadly accuracy and blood-thirst. Deals (0.85 ability power + 0.50/0.55/0.60/0.65/0.70 physical damage) and bonus of 3/6/9/12/15% magic damage based on distance traveled upon reaching it's target.

_Caliburn:_ The sword of assured victory becomes a streaking light than vaporizes all in its path to it's target. Caliburn will now deal an additional (0.20/0.25/0.30/0.35/0.40 ability power) when fired.

_Gae Bolg:_ The spear of of Impaling Barbed Death turns into the spear of Striking Death Flight. Targets an area and detonates, dealings its regular damage + (55/60/65/70/75% of current mana).

_Nine Lives:_ Archer fires an arrow which splits into nine separate attacks. Each attack deals (55/60/65/70/75% of physical damage + 55/60/65/70/75% of ability power) Each attack deals an additional +15/20/25/30/35 damage. The use of Nine Lives taxes Archer, causing him to use an additional 50/60/70/80/90/100 mana to compensate.

**Ultimate:** Unlimited Blade Works [Mana Cost: ~ (0)] {Cool Down: 4 minutes/240 sec}

Archer has finally completed his aria, allowing him to summon his reality marble. A type of magic that imposes his very perception and soul upon the world. When activated, the field of justice in transformed. Unlimited Blade Works disallows interference from the outside and only the current champions active on the field (alive) will be be able to act within it, though holding this magic will eventually take it's toll on Archer. While active all of Archer's mana cost and cool down is reduced by 40% and gives him an increase in damage and ability power by 20%/40%/60% of his maximum mana. [Mana Upkeep: 1.5%/2%/2.5% of maximum mana per second)

* * *

><p>If you want to see a certain character enter the league just pm me, and we'll see if I can do it. I just did this to get it out of my head to focus of Magister Magi Berserker. Doesn't seem to be working though -_-;;<p> 


End file.
